


The Muse Club!

by CloeAnderson



Category: Assassination Classroom, Dishonored (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, M/M, This is Rp stuff, This is my life for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeAnderson/pseuds/CloeAnderson
Summary: Welcome to Muse Club Manor! I hope you like it here.You get to see all the stupid things the Muses of Cloe-Mun tend to do out of Rping!(If you are looking for a specific fandom or character. Hang around! Everyone will get their starring roll!)Muse Club Members -Here





	1. Request here!

Request me something in the comments!  
Whatever fandom & whatever character in the tags!

Please give me a character & a plot idea.

Or just a character! I can think of plot myself!


	2. Cloe's Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloe has been feeling down lately. Who will come to help her?
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Hanzo  
> OC

Music filled the house of the Muse Club in the small hours of the morning. The soft, wordless sounds of Sayk, Alone. But also other sounds. Music that would be titled as edgy or depressing.  
Who played such emotional tunes?  
Well, the one person who does this every other night.  
Cloe was in her room, in her bed, listening to the music. The only thought that rolled in her head was the embracing shrill of a wanted death, it was a gripping feeling in her mind that pained her to the core.  
She had Depression & was often suicidal for reasons beyond even her. Sometimes she would see something of little meaning & she would start crying without cease. When she was at her worst, she would drink, & drink she would until she passed out. But tonight, all she could do was listen. Listen to the sounds that reflect what she felt inside.  
& everyone knew of this. Everyone in the Muse Club knew what compelled her so much, but they always had a hard time telling what triggers her.  
They try to give her the space she needs to work it out. But many believe she needs good people around to get through it.  
She often was companied by someone with similar problems. Such as Hanzo. He would often drink Sake with her until they fell asleep, waking the next day with a serious hangover & the inability to get anything done.  
It was the one reason he was nice to her, because she felt the same things he did. Granted, it was for a different reason.  
While he mourned his brother, even knowing he's alive, not able to live with the guilt & struggles to come to terms that he can't change what happened, but pushing himself for redemption & forgiveness.

While Cloe.... her father was abusive & her mother couldn't afford daily needs without him. She was stuck in misery all through her childhood & tween years, most of the year she stayed at home, listening to her dad yell on during his drunken fits.  
School was an outlet for the time being until the school bully found her.  
During Summers she would escape to her grandparents in France. Until her dad insisted on going as a "family vacation".  
If you can call it a vacation.  
They were all forced to go where ever he wanted to go & most of them Cloe & her brother had to stay outside. Strip Clubs, Bars, Cock Fights & the like. They wouldn't even get to see their grandparents, the only reason they even flew to France. They'd just get a hotel room where they would stay most of the time & leave for home much earlier then usual.  
What kind of fucking family vacation is that?  
But it went downhill when she was pushed out of her own home town & now hunted for the murder of her three best friends, Trisha, Molly & Christina.  
Beckatha believes her, her brother believes her. They were there that day.

So, Hanzo understood, or tried to.  
As he lied in his bed, unable to sleep. No, it wasn't the music keeping him awake. It was that itching feeling in the back of his mind that told him he should go up there & talk with her.  
What if one day she never came from her room? & they go to check on her & all they find was her bloody.....rotting corpse, a knife in her.... hand.  
The archer sat up, looking in the direction of her room.  
Was everyone thinking this? Or was he the only one?  
Of course, everyone who understood what depression brought on in a way or another. But in Hanzo's mind, you can only, truly understand it once you've experienced it.

Hanzo moved to the side of his bed, his feet on the cold wooden floor. Heading for the door, he pulled on a navy blue robe with dragons on it, his jet black hair down.  
He walked out of his room & into the hallway. He stopped at Cloe's bedroom door, listening to the music that played behind it.

 

He knocked, waited, listened. Nothing, the music didn't even stop. Maybe she didn't hear him?  
He knocked again. This time, the music stopped. Then a soft, sad "Yes?" came from the room.  
"It's me, Cloe. Can I come in?" Hanzo spoke.  
Silence descended, he waited.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Click. The door was unlocked. Footsteps shuffled away from the door.  
Hanzo waited for a few seconds before opening the door.  
Cloe was there, on her bed, knees to her chest.  
Hanzo sat on her bed & looked at her. Her eyes were turning red from her crying, tears still streamed down her face.  
"You okay?" He asked her, trying to look into her eyes.  
Cloe shook her head.  
"You want to talk about it?" Hanzo asked.  
Another shake of her head.  
"I understand" Hanzo patted her knee. "I will leave you alone then" Hanzo stood up to leave, but felt cold hands wrap around his warm one.  
Hanzo looked back, Cloe had grabbed his hand in effort to keep him from leave.  
Hanzo sat back down, seeing that she only desired someone to be with her.  
He took her into his arms, holding her soft, small, delicate hands into his large, rough ones.  
Hanzo didn't need words to know what Cloe was feeling, he knew.  
"It's okay. I won't leave here until you feel better" Hanzo whispered, his cheek to her head.  
He lifted a hand from her's & stroked her hair, softly brushing strands from her face.  
Cloe would cry if her head didn't hurt ache from the previous wave of tears, she just stayed on his lap, letting him hold her, burying her face into his chest. This was what she needed, not space, not loneliness, she needed her friends to be there when she was at her worst.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It felt like hours of gentle connection before Hanzo moved, lying down in Cloe's bed, holding the girl in his arms. Slowly with the warm embrace, Hanzo's calming heartbeat, she felt tired.  
"I won't leave you, I promise" Hanzo whispered sweet words into her ear. "I will always be here if you need me"  
"Thank you" Cloe whispered back. "Hanzo"  
"Anytime, Cloe" He gave her a light kiss on the head. "Anytime you need me"

~Fin~

Hanzo Shimada is apart of Overwatch, created by Blizzard.

Cloe is my OC.


	3. Assassins Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of banter between the Assassins of the Muse Club!
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Hanzo, Genji  
> Emily, Corvo  
> Assassination Classroom

"So...." Hanzo began, staring at the blonde woman in front of him. "You're an assassin?"  
"Yep!" Irina smiled, arms crossed confidential.  
"I don't believe you..." Genji responded, a dull tone in his robotic voice.  
"I'M AS MUCH OF AN ASSASSIN AS EITHER OF YOU, YA IDIOTS!" Irina yelled at them.  
"& you employed middle schoolers to help kill your target?" Emily added. "I was still learning to be an Empress when I was their age"  
"You know how dangerous it is being an assassin, correct?" Hanzo asked.  
"IT WASN'T MY IDEA" Irina protested.  
"It was the Ministry of Defense. The target wanted to teach them, it was our only option & we STILL haven't gotten him" Karasuma added, annoyed.  
"Seriously?" Hanzo & Genji said at the same time.  
Suddenly Emily, Hanzo & Genji began talking all at the same time, scolding Irina for not killing her target & asking questions. Corvo glanced over to the ruckus.  
"Did you try EVERYTHING!" Genji asked, practically yelling, his hands in front of him in a "You fucking kidding?!" sort of gesture.  
"YES!" Irina answered, hands on her hips.  
"Did you try cornering him??" Arms dropped to his sides.  
"Yes, my students did"  
"Did you try seducing him?" Emily asked, handing her hands behind her back.  
"Yeah, I did"  
"Okay" Hanzo put a up finger to emphasize his point. "Did you release the dragon?"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Irina asked, confused, receiving more bantering from Hanzo & Genji.  
"You know what!" Genji yelled above his brother's banter. All eyes suddenly on him. "Widowmaker would have gotten him"  
Hanzo nodded in agreement, both brother's started talking about Widowmaker.  
"Yeah, with her 'One Shot, One Kill' bullshit" Hanzo said.  
"& even if he tried to hide, she would just use her Infernal Sight" Genji added, Hanzo nodded again.  
"Who's Widowmaker?" Karasuma asked, interested.  
"She a sniping spider bitch" Genji said, looking at Karasuma.  
"We tried sniping him" Irina complained.  
"Dude...." Genji began.  
"Like seriously...." Hanzo continued. "that sniper must be total shit"  
"Yeah" Genji finished.  
"Have you even seen our target?" Irina asked.  
The brothers looked at each other, Emily stared at both of them.  
Then, the three said at the same time. "Noooo......?" Emily shook her head while Genji just shrugged.  
Irina sighed, Karasuma pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"There's he is!" Irina pointed behind them at the large octopus, middle schoolers all taking swings at him with green knives, all missing as he went by them at unreal speed, he seemed to be cleaning the room.  
They stared at the scene, the brothers watched with wide eyes.  
Emily broke the silence. "I'm out" She threw up her hands & walked away.  
Hanzo pulled out a scatter arrow & took aim at Korosensei's feet but Irina stopped him.  
"You can't kill him with normal weapons" She said, a hand on his shoulder.  
"Then what do you use?" Hanzo asked, getting a green plastic Anti-Sensei knife in return.  
Genji played with his plastic knife. "Really?" He bent & snapped it in three pieces. He held the pieces in his hand like it was his Shurikens, faced the fast moving octopus & threw the pieces in a fan.  
They flew fast toward the octopus, but were easily caught by said octopus, who held them in between a paper towel.  
"Nice try Shimada-sama!" Korosensei praised. "Using the knives like throwing stars" Suddenly a golden star was placed on Genji hand & he was polished from head to toe.  
"Um......" Genji looked at the star & himself in confusion.  
As this was going, Hanzo at snapped off the blade of his Anti-Sensei knife & attached it to a scatter arrow. He took aim.  
"Scatter!" He let go, the arrow hit the floor under Korosensei & split in multiples. But none hit the octopus, they bounced around for a few seconds before they were in the octopuses feelers.  
"Amazing technology!" He observed the arrows.  
"Ugh!" Genji screamed. He took out his katana, yelling that well known line.  
"Genji! Wait!" Irina called over Hanzo's protests over the same problem.  
But Genji couldn't hear them. His dragon roared to life, he jumped into the air.  
"Hm?" Korosensei looked up from his study at the ninja.  
Genji saw the fearlessness in the octopuses face, he didn't like it, it was mocking him. He dashed toward him, blade ready to swing.  
"Genji!! No!" Hanzo yelled for his brother.

Irina looked up from her hands on her face.  
Korosensei had a line of grey & green going from his shoulder to his side.  
Genji was on the ground behind the octopus, on his knees, like someone who was having a mental breakdown. He was crying, or well, however you think half Omnics like him would cry. He clutched at his now half melted katana.  
Korosensei wiped off the green & grey melted metal from his body.  
"Nice try again, Genji, but like Ms. Jelavić said, only Anti-Sensei items can penetrate me"  
Hanzo saw his brother on the floor with his katana as he cried.  
Seeing his little brother so upset, he took his bow & charged for the octopus & swung at him with his bow. But everytime Hanzo went to hit Korosensei, the octopus just got out of the way at his speed.  
The last swung he took, the octopus was gone far behind him.  
Hanzo looked around, turning to face him.  
"Hanzo...." Irina began.  
"What?" Hanzo glanced over at Irina, but kept his eyes on the octopus.  
"Your face......" Irina pointed. "a-and your hair"  
Hanzo put a hand on his chin & jawline. His soft facial hair was gone! Cut down to nothing! He then touched his hair. It was cut short! He put a hand behind his head, his high ponytail gone. But where was the ribbon?!  
Hanzo looked around for the ribbon that once tied his hair up.  
"Check your neck" Korosensei plainly said, he gained green stripes.  
Hanzo put a hand to his neck & there it was, his ribbon, tied comfortably around his neck, a bow in the back.  
"This is what happens everytime we try to take hit to him! He combats it with grooming" Irina explained, annoyed.  
Hanzo fell to his knees, hands to his head. He, too, mourned, for his hair being cut to look nice, neat & formal.  
"Oh..." Irina watched the Shimada brothers. "Well damn...."  
The E Class, who had stood there & watched in amazement at the brothers, were now trying to calm them down.

"Yep....." Jesse sighed, watching the scene from a far with Zenyatta.  
"I should probably give my student some extra training...." Zenyatta pointed out.

~Fin~

Irina, Karasuma, Korosensei & the students are apart of Assassination Classroom, created by Yūsei Matsui

Genji, Hanzo, McCree & Zenyatta are apart of Overwatch, created by Blizzard

Emily & Corvo are apart of Dishonored, created by Arkane Studios


End file.
